Dream
by Jess Grape
Summary: Traducción. SasuSaku. Oneshot. Jardín de niños. Non-massacre. Donde Naruto decide convertirse en Hokage, Sakura quiere ser doctora, ¿y Sasuke? Bueno, digamos que tiene un sueño diferente en mente.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Masashi, pero creo que ya lo sabían :D & el fic PERTENECE a fuu-nk, el link a la original está en mi perfil, así que se preguntarán, ¿qué me pertenece a mí? Am… bien, yo lo traduje ^^

**Summary: **SasuSaku. Oneshot. Jardín de niños. Non-massacre. Donde Naruto decide convertirse en Hokage, Sakura quiere ser doctora, ¿y Sasuke? Bueno, digamos que tiene un sueño diferente en mente.

.

Dream

.

By: fuu-nk

Traducción: Jeziik

.

"Está bien, eso es todo. Espero que terminen su dibujo en 20 minutos." La maestra se retiró en silencio de la plataforma y miro a los pequeños niños, que empezaban a sacar sus lápices de colores y crayolas para comenzar su actividad.

Un niño rubio con marcas como bigote en la cara se giró a su compañera de pupitre.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué vas a dibujar?" preguntó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Una niña pelirrosa giró su cabeza vacilante. "Um… de verdad no lo sé. Tal vez dibuje una princesa" rápidamente le dio una sonrisita insegura.

"¡Wooow! Creo que será genial. Yo voy a dibujar ramen. ¡Montones de ramen! ¡Y va a ser super genial!" Lanzó su pequeño puño al aire. De repente, fue golpeado en la cabeza por un niño pelinegro que acababa de acercarse a su mesa.

"¿Por qué fue eso Sasuke?" Naruto dirigió su mirada al recién llegado.

"Es estúpido dibujar ramen. Se supone que tenemos que dibujar nuestro sueño… ¡qué queremos ser cuando seamos grandes!" El pequeño rubio resopló un poco enojado y cruzó sus brazos para hacer énfasis en eso.

Divertida por las travesuras y los intercambios de bromas de los chicos frente a ella, Sakura rió. Con una sonrisa les dio la espalda. "Chicos, deben dejar de pelear. Mejor comencemos nuestro dibujo."

"Tienes razón, Sakura-chan. Es inútil discutir con el teme" Sakura jadeó. "¡Naruto! ¡Se supone que no tenemos que decir malas palabras!" El rubio solo rascó su cabeza y sonrió disculpándose. "Lo lamento, Sakura-chan. Además, el te… quiero decir, ¡Sasuke debería regresar a su mesa!" y apuntó con un dedo acusador al asiento Uchiha. Sasuke lo ignoró y comenzó a ordenar sus crayones, lápices y papel.

"¡VES! ¡Es malo, Sakura-chan! ¡Está ignorándome!" añadió ruidosamente el rubio, se puso de pie y fulminó con la mirada al joven Uchiha. Sasuke contestó de la misma manera. "Me gusta estar aquí" murmuró silenciosamente, luego rápidamente se volteó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Naruto, viendo el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke, perdió su mirada airada e instantáneamente su boca se abrió y sus ojos viajaron de Sakura al pequeño Uchiha y de vuelta. Sakura, inconsciente del ruborizado Uchiha, suspiró y tiró del rubio para que se sentara. "Está bien, Naruto. Hay muchos lugares en nuestra mesa. Además, me gusta trabajar con Sasuke-kun y contigo."

Sasuke inmediatamente se volteó a su hoja y comenzó a trabajar en su dibujo mientras Sakura hacía lo mismo. Naruto permaneció sorprendido por unos segundos antes de volver a la realidad. El pequeño rubio rascó su cabeza por lo que vio. Podía ser pequeño, pero ciertamente sabía qué significaba.

"¡_Tal vez seré un casamentero en diez o quince años! Hmm… ¡Sí!" _ Y así, el pequeño rubio tuvo la perfecta idea de cuál sería su sueño, tan seguro como que el infierno existía, su sueño se volvería realidad.

D-D-D-D-D-D

Naruto bostezó ruidosamente y extendió ampliamente sus brazos. Había sido un verdadero desafío, pero estaba realmente orgulloso de su trabajo. Mirando a su amiga pelirrosa, preguntó: "¡No dibujaste una princesa, Sakura-chan! ¿Cambiaste de idea sobre tu sueño?"

La pequeña niña lanzó una rápida mirada al joven Uchiha, quien estaba muy ocupado guardando sus cosas, antes de responder. "Sasuke-kun dijo que tenemos que dibujar qué queremos ser de grandes. Y pienso que no podré ser una princesa cuando no lo soy. Así que en vez de eso, decidí ser doctora." Naruto comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras replicaba: "No sabía que querías ser doctora, Sakura-chan! Creo que es algo difícil de hacer". Apretó su nariz y trató de recordar qué hacían los doctores. Estaba seguro que era algo que no le gustaba mucho.

"¿Qué hay de ti, qué dibujaste, Naruto?" el niño le mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa y proclamó ruidosamente: "¡Me dibujé como el Hokage! ¡Quiero ser Hokage cuando sea grande! ¡JAJAJA!" Sakura observó al rubio y apuntó que para ser Hokage debía ser primero un ninja. "¡Entonces seré un ninja y luego seré el siguiente Hokage! ¡DEBO SER EL SIGUIENTE HOKAGE! ¡Es muy muy muy muy muy importante que sea HOKAGE!" replicó Naruto mientras movía alegremente los brazos para hacer énfasis.

"¿Por qué quieres ser Hokage tan fuertemente?" preguntó ella, perpleja por la aparente nueva obsesión del rubio.

"B-bu-bueno… Yo… eh…" el rubio lanzó una rápida mirada a Sasuke y luego regresó a Sakura, antes de decidir decir precipitadamente sus planes: "Me aseguraré que Sasuke consiga su sueño cuando llegue el momento, por eso seré el Hokage. Ja-ja-ja." Se forzó a reír evitando la punzante mirada que le envió el Uchiha. Cuando Sasuke comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos, Naruto añadió rápidamente: "¡YYYYY creo que ser el Hokage es un TRABAJO REALMENTE GENIAL, Sakura-chan! Quiero decir, ¡seré ASOMBROSO!" Naruto saltó interiormente por la forma de librarse desea. "_¡De verdad increíble, Datebbayo! Aunque ser Hokage parece un TRABAJO REALMENTE GENIAL de veras. ¡WOW! Yo solito creé mi sueño, soy tan genial."_

Sasuke suspiró cuando la pelirrosa pareció confundida con todo. "Está bien, entonces. Si tu lo dices" Sakura decidió coincidir con el rubio desde que era imposible razonar con él. "Pero entonces debes entrar en la Academia Ninja el próximo año si quieres ser ninja." Los ojos de Naruto casi se salen de sus órbitas. "¿QUÉEEE? ¡NO SABÍA ESO! ¡Tengo que encontrar al anciano Sarutobi y decirle que me enliste ya!" El rubio correteó rápidamente mientras arrastraba su mochila con él.

Sakura sólo suspiró y se volteó al ahora silencioso Uchiha, quien había terminado de empacar sus cosas. "Te vi dibujar a un policía, Sasuke-kun. Justo como todos en tu familia." Afirmó dócilmente. Ahora que Naruto se había ido, se sentía incómoda al hablar con el Uchiha a solas. "¿Ese fue tu sueño?"

El pequeño Sasuke, a la joven edad de seis, decidió que si Naruto ya tenía planes para alcanzar su sueño, entonces el también. Así que fue honesto y dijo: "No."

"Oh… creí que ese era tu sueño, ya que lo dibujaste" estaba confundida. Sakura sabía que Sasuke era un niño inteligente, así que no entendía por qué el Uchiha no había entendido las instrucciones de su maestra.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?"

"Tuyo."

Sakura estaba atrapada en la intensa mirada que los pequeños orbes negros le daban. Sus ojos esmeralda no podían evitar retroceder a eso.

Sakura tuvo que sacudir su cabeza dos veces y parpadear tres antes de que su cerebro comenzara a procesar esa respuesta. Una vez que entendió el significado de las palabras, Sakura se ruborizó como un tomate antes de tartamudear rápidamente:

"C-creo que no entendiste mi pregunta, Sa-sasuke-kkun."

"Si entendí."

"E-entonces… ¿por qué…?"

"Aa."

Y de nuevo, la cara de Sakura se volvió varias tonalidades más rojo que antes, si es que era posible. Que se te confiesen a la edad de seis años no estaba en la pequeña lista de 'Rutina diaria esperada de Sakura-chan', así que hizo lo que creyó que era lo mejor… buscar una salida rápida.

"C-c-creo que debo irme… Yo, uhh… Debo ayudar a mamá a… eh… ¡lavar! ¡Sí, lavar! Tengo que irme, Sasuke-kun… ¡Adiós!" La pelirrosa agarró rápidamente su mochila y corrió fuera del salón aún roja.

El más joven de los Uchiha se puso tranquilamente de pie y con lentitud salió también del salón, llevando consigo una sonrisita orgullosa en su cara. "_¿Lavar?" _se preguntó mientras miraba al sol poniente, solo sacudió la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios. ¡Punto para Sasuke Uchiha! Bueno, si Naruto estaba decidido a conseguir su sueño, entonces él también iba a estar determinado. Después de todo, él tenía un sueño que perseguir.

.

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? A mí se me hizo de lo más lindo *.* Este pequeño Sasuke-kun es tan tierno 3 _

_Bueeno… me pongo a hacer publicidad, si quieren alguna traducción de algún fic (cortito) pídanla ;D _

_Y de nuevo, les recuerdo que esta historia no me pertenece._

_Así que… hm…. Si tienen alguna opinión/crítica/petición/alabanza (?)/ etecé, tienen el link aquí abajito :D el cual, acá entre nos, escuché que tiene poderes mágicos para que tus sueños se hagan realidad, así que les recomiendo usarlo ;)_


End file.
